sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tazitta VIII
Tazitta VIII (b. 1938 BC) was the 62nd King of Elam and 16th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1892-1888 BC. He was the son of Emperor Unpahash-Napirisha II and Iltani Tepti-Atta and grandson of Lugal of Anshan and Sukkal Elam Ešpum Indasu. He was chosen as Emperor upon the death of Idaddu-napir IV during a siege of the city of Asshur. Idaddu-napir IV's brothers, future Emperor Chedorlaomer XI and Prince Imbappa Adad-erish were thought to have died at the battle as well, so the Priests at Susa called on the Anshanite Epartids, chosing Tazitta as the New Emperor. In 1892 BC he confirmed Tamaru as "King of Ninive" and Vassal of Ur, however he had the man deposed in 1891 BC and replaced with Qulali as governor of Ninive, first called Hamdagar of Ninive and then elevated to "Sukkal Ninive". King Meskiagnunna VII of Ur rebelled against this, and declared his intention to leave the Empire, which proclamation was joined by Ugarit and Kish. Emperor Tazitta had one of Meskiagnunna VII's sons, future King Urnammu VII, taken hostage until Ur would reconsider. Then he issued the Second Imperial Order, which stated for the first time that it is impossible for any nation to ever leave the Empire once it joins it, because "the Empire naturally controls the whole world, whether the people recognise it or not. It is a divine mandate of Heaven, decreed for all time and for all people, and thus it is not possible to "leave" the Empire, as every nation in the world is by nature already within it." The Kings of Ur, Kish, Ugarit and Eshnunna refused to acknowledge this at first and asked Temen VII, King-Priest of Eridu to decide in the matter. Temen VII decided in favour of the Emperor and since then the impossibility of leaving the Empire has been encoded into law many times. In 1890 BC Tazitta lost control of Ninive, however in 1889 BC when he attempted to retake it his forces managed to kill King Mut-Ashkur II of Asshur. In 1888 BC the new Assyrian King Ashur-Aplu-Iddin I marched on Akkad, the only member nation to not send any troops to the alliance until then. King Imta IV requested the Emperor to help him defend the capital, Akkad. Tazitta was at first hesitant, but was convinced to march by his mother, Iltani Tepti-Atta. However shortly after the Emperor's armies crossed the boarder into Akkad, they were ambushed and Tazitta was killed. His personal aid, Tem-Enzag of Awan, was one of the few who survived the battle, bringing the Emperor's severed head to Susa. When news of his death were anounced, the Priests of Susa gathered together for several days. Then, surprisingly, they did not chose either a member of the main line of the Susan or Anshanite Epartids, but instead chose Prince Kidinu, son of Prince Kurlush Idaddu, descendant of Elamite King Idaddu VIII, the first time the Imperial Throne was offered to one who was not descended directly from Chedorlaomer I. Prince Kidinu was chosen primarily due to his experiences as a General of the Imperial armies, being the commander of the regiment which fell upon and slayed Assyrian King Mut-Ashkur II in 1889 BC. The Prince was thusly proclaimed Emperor Kidinu III. Tazitta's son would be later adopted by Emperor Chedorlaomer XI and become Emperor Kidin-Hutran IV.